


Breathing Is Over-rated

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Charles can destroy Erik so thoroughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Is Over-rated

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/8951515808/x-men-charles-erik).

Charles steals the very air from Erik’s lungs as he drops down to his knees in front of him. Erik can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t talk. He can only stand on weakened legs and watch as Charles opens his trousers for him, his hair falling boyishly in front of his eyes. Erik reaches out to push it back: he needs to see Charles’s face. He needs to imprint every moment into his memory.

Charles’s hands are sure and steady as he pulls Erik’s cock out of his underwear. His tongue strikes, pink and wet, as he licks a stripe from root to tip. Air chokes from Erik’s chest; he feels powerless under Charles’s assault. All control is stripped from him by this foolish, gentle man on his knees.

Charles sucks the tip of his cock between his lips and plays with his cut slit with his tongue, covering the rest of Erik’s length with his hand. The heat of Charles’s mouth is almost too much to bear; Erik groans in split-second fractions, desperate to push forward, desperate to take what he wants - but too determined to keep Charles content and in control. He stands passively and lets Charles take him apart, losing himself moment by moment, barely daring to breathe.


End file.
